


Mercy

by BlackRose42



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor reflects on his relationship with Missy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

Mercy

you think I don’t love you just because I won’t choose you over the whole world,  
because I want to protect my friends and all innocent lives,   
you don’t realize how tired I am of fighting you,  
you don’t realize I want my old friend back too,  
but not to join you in universal domination,  
I will always try to stop you, but I gain no pleasure from your pain,  
I don’t seek your destruction, only peace,  
so desperate to believe that you are capable of changing,  
that someday I might finally find the words to make you stop before we must both die again,  
this never ending cycle, trying to break through your disguises  
Is there anything left of my old friend?  
A single shred of compassion left for me to hold onto?  
to hope that someday you’ll make a different choice,   
please give me a reason not to give up on you,  
you claim that your hearts still belong to me,  
but you kill and torture my friends,   
what kind of love is that?  
How could they ever forgive me for having mercy on you?


End file.
